Rainy Day
by SweetPallete
Summary: Class has ended, and it's time to go back home, however, Amitie forgot her umbrella, and it's raining outside... [Sig x Amitie]


School was finally over, and while everyone was heading home, Amitie sat on the floor and stared at the rain. She wasn't using her usual clothes, instead she was wearing a scarf, a jacket in place of her hoodie. As everyone else walked past her, she sighed, as she forgot her umbrella at home. While she could just go under the rain anyways, she wanted to watch it for a while before heading home.

As she kept staring at the rain, she heard someone.

"Amitie."

"Uh?" When she turned around, she noticed it was Sig. "Oh, Hiya Sig!~" She waved at her friend, who as always seemed to have a neutral expresion.

Sig went near her and asked: "What are you doing?" His expression changed slightly, as he looked confused.

"Nothing important, really! Ha ha~" She cheerfully stated. "Just watching the rain, it's really pretty!"

"Ah" He replied, and sat at her side afterwards.

Amitie looked at her friend, not questioning why he sat with her, she just smiled and again looked at the rain. Both stayed a bit silent, just enjoying the view, and at one point, Sig started to look at Amitie, when Amitie noticed that, she looked at him confused. Sig turned away to stare at the rain again, and seemed to be blushing slightly.

"Sig...?" Kinda puzzled about him, she tried to just not mind that, and then asked: "Why don't you go home? It's getting late...!"

He started staring at the floor, as he had seen a ladybug and his attention was on it. Sig didn't seem to have heard her.

"Um, Sig?" She asked again. "I-"

"And you?"

"What...?"

"Why don't you go home." He stated, as he picked up the small bug.

"Uh, well, i... Um... I forgot! Hahaha~" Amitie declared, trying to avoid the question.

But Sig didn't believe what she said. "You sure?" He looked at her while he placed the ladybug on his shoulder.

"Yup!~"

He still didn't believe her, and then he noticed. "You don't have an umbrella."

"EH... Um... I kinda... Um... Forgot it!" She tried to hide her embarrassment, by laughing a bit.

Sig did have an umbrella, took it out of his bag, and showed it to Amitie and then spoke: "You can take it."

"B-But what about you!?, I can't take it!" She replied a quite shocked about it, she thought she didn't need it anyways.

"I don't mind."

"But you need it!"

"I do?"

"Yeah!, you would get wet in the rain!"

"You too."

"Um, That's true but-"

Sig stood up. "Let's go."

"What?" Amitie confused about what Sig was doing. "Go where?"

"I'll acompany you." He spoke. "That way we don't get wet."

He helped her to get up, and then opened the umbrella, but before they started to walk, Amitie said: "It isn't necesary!, I don't mind going under the rain, really!~"

Sig shook his head. "I wanna help."

"Alrighty" She sighed. "I guess if you don't mind it's okay!"

~~

A smile was traced on Sig's face, and then both stood under the umbrella and started walking through the rain.  
After walking a while the rain became more harsh, both didn't mind too much about it.

"Ah~ Don't you think it's nice to see things so peaceful?" Amitie hapily stated, as she stared at the enviroment around them. "It's so calm!"

"Uhuh" Sig nodded. "It's nice."

The rain became slightly harsher. This time Amitie noticed, and it seemed to bother her quite a bit.

"I think i can go home from here alone! It's not far from here, so you can go home now~" The two stopped walking as Amitie said that.

Sig confused, replied "But you'll get wet."

"I don't mind getting too wet!" She joyfully said. "The rain is stopping now so it'll be alright!" She lied.

"..." Sig started hearing the rain, and noticing that instead of stopping it was actually the opposite. "That's not true."

"You think?~"

"Yeah."

Amitie really didn't want to bother him, specially with the rain, he could catch a cold and wouldn't be able to see him, she didn't like the idea. And at the same time, she wanted to stay with him.

"..."

The two stayed silent and watched a pond that had been created by the rain. On it, Dongurigaeru was on top of a leaf, using it as a small ship, while holding another leaf as a umbrella. The flowing water dragged the small frog to wherever the pond ended.

Amitie couldn't help but think to herself: 'Hey that's cute!, but that didn't help... Oh well...'

"The rain is harsh. I don't mind going with you."

She just nodded and started to blush, and thought: 'I'm fine with this!'

~~

Upon a bit, the two arrived to Amitie's house.

"It's so nice to finally be home!~" Amitie cheerfully said. "Thank you so much for this!"

"I'm glad you're happy." The blue haired boy replied bashfully.

The blonde stared at him and gave him a hug while blushing, Sig did not know how to react and just gave in and hugged back, also blushing. However that made him drop the umbrella, and the rain fell onto the two. Amitie just shugged and didn't mind, just giggled instead about the situation.

Sig after separating of the hug, picked up the umbrella and was going to leave, to finally go home, as he now had done what he promised.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Amitie shouted as she grabbed his hand. "Stay with me for a bit!, After all you still ended up in the rain!"

"Huh?"

"Stay until the rain stops, Please?" The girl said while blushing softly. "It's the least i can do...!"

"Okay." He replied on a slightly happier voice and a smile could be seen on his face.

~~


End file.
